Guerilla Ops (XCOM 2)
In XCOM 2', '''Guerilla Ops are a series of missions that are aimed at countering ADVENT's Dark Events. In each Guerilla Op, the player controls a squad of elite soldiers with the aim of engaging ADVENT and alien forces to complete mission objectives. Guerilla Op missions are marked with a green ADVENT trooper on the Geoscape. There are four possible Guerilla Ops missions. Every Guerilla Ops mission starts in concealment, and all of the missions are timed except for one. After the objective is complete, the timer is lifted. Only one Guerilla Op may be completed at any time, meaning that only one Dark Event may be successfully countered. For the mission to succeed, the objective must be completed within the time limit (either 6 or 8 turns) to count as a success - and all enemies in the area of operations (AO) must be eliminated. Guerilla Ops Recover Item In the Recover Item mission, ADVENT has placed an object containing data critical to their latest Dark Event in a location (usually a building, vehicle, or train). The object has self-detonating charges. Players have 8 turns to hack the object and disarm the charges. If the charges are not disarmed, they will explode at the end of the 8-turn timer, dealing 5 HP of damage to anyone within a 1-tile radius. If the object is in a vehicle, the vehicle will explode and damage adjacent units. The mission will fail if the object is destroyed (via the built-in charges, grenades, or enemy action), or if XCOM EVACs without killing all enemies and satisfying the objective. '''Objectives' * Neutralize all enemy targets * Recover from Hack the Workstation In the Hack the Workstation mission, a workstation is relaying data critical to ADVENT's latest Dark Event. This workstation will usually be located in a building, but may also be on an ADVENT train. Players have 8 turns to hack the workstation and recover the data before data lockout. If the workstation isn't hacked within 8 turns, it will lock out and the mission will fail. The mission will fail if the terminal locks out or is destroyed (via grenades or enemy action), or if XCOM EVACs without satisfying the objective and eliminating all enemies in the AO. Objectives * Neutralize all enemy targets * Download from exposed access point Destroy Alien Relay In the Destroy Alien Relay mission, XCOM must destroy a relay critical to ADVENT's operations in order to disrupt ADVENT's latest Dark Event. Players have 8 turns to destroy the relay before it concludes its transmission. If the relay isn't destroyed within 8 turns, the mission will fail. The health of the device varies with the game difficulty level - it will have between 6 and 8 HP. The mission will also fail if XCOM EVACs without destroying the relay and eliminating all enemies in the AO. Objectives * Neutralize all enemy targets * Destroy the Alien Relay Protect the Device In the Protect the Device mission, the resistance forces have set up a data tap that is delivering data to XCOM in order to disrupt ADVENT's latest Dark Event. However, ADVENT forces are attempting to destroy the data tap. Unlike the other Guerilla Ops mission types, this mission has no explicit timer. The device has a fixed health bar, and one enemy will attack it each turn until it is destroyed. If the device is destroyed, the mission will fail. The mission will also fail if XCOM EVACs without eliminating all enemies in the AO. As more powerful enemies are continually introduced over the course of a game, and the health of the device does not change, these missions tend to be easier earlier in the game and harder later. Objectives: * Protect Data Interceptor Device * Neutralize all enemy targets Category:Missions (XCOM 2)